The Rebellion of the Slaves
by GenesisX3000
Summary: After what seemed as a peaceful period, the city is overrun by thousands of Metal Heads, the elves are now slaves, but a rebellion is coming... very soon.
1. The Stirring of a Rebellion

Author's Note: This is one of my first Jak II fics! I hope it's good, but because of my enjoyment of the LOTR battles I plan to devote this last battle of my fic to The Two Towers' style, seeing as I've never seen the Fellowship, but wrong subject. let's go! (R&R at end!) I don't own Jak and Daxter nor Jak II or any of the characters of this fic!  
  
The Stirring of a Rebellion  
  
Deep in the ruins of what used to be a flourishing place known as Haven City, every breathing member of the town was hard at work underneath the whips of the Metal Heads. Except for those lucky enough to escape the eyes of the Metal Heads and move to safer ground, but those were eventually found dead from either starving or from being hunted down until their fatal end. Jak, Daxter and Keira were particularly under the watch of three Grunts who eyed them hatefully.  
  
Daxter: Jaaak, why won't you just pull out your gun and shoot 'em down! We could take 'em. I mean YOU could take 'em! Jak: Sorry Dax, there's too many of 'em there must be thousands of 'em that would swarm around us and we'd be finished. It would take all the slaves to end a great number of Metal Heads like this. Keira: Will you two shut up before you get caught! Grunt w/group that had Jak and company: Hey! Move it along you bunch of worthless, good-for-nothing, stupid slaves that don't even have the right to be in my presence! Ashelin: Ooooo. burn.  
  
Onward into a different part of the city near the red area of the ruined city there was the Baron and his royal company guarded by five Grunts and a Crab.  
  
Baron: My goodness. What kind of leader am I? I led my city to defeat because of my fear of hurting the innocent. It's been a year since I've smelt the sweet smell of my chamber in the palace. Oh why did the eco experiment not work.? Erol: Well sir you tried your best. Maybe one day we can bring an end to our masters. We could take them I have enough guards to hold them until we can find some type of refuge. somewhere. but we must work with the boy. Baron: No! Never, I refuse to work with my enemy. he will betray me. Erol: But how can he, if he wants freedom as well. Baron: Right, we have gone by my palace recently and it is in a somewhat acceptable shape. How many guards can you give me? Erol: Twenty, right now. But they will be unarmed. Baron: I do not want to risk open war with the Metal Heads, with no weapons! But I fear it's my only chance. get me some guards. Erol: Yes sire.  
  
At that moment Erol passed a whisper to a guard dressed in armor and the guard followed suit. All of a sudden a whole cheer rang out among the unarmed guards.  
  
All of the guards including the Baron and Erol: For the ciiiiiiiity!!!  
  
The Metal Heads suddenly saw that elves were revolting and before they knew it the guards as well as the Baron were upon them. Luckily the Baron had kept a dagger in his side and pulled it out in time to bring the Crab down with a stab to the head. Before they knew it the Metal Heads were dead. But happiness would fall as at least about 30 Metal Heads came charging in their direction.  
  
Erol: Quick sire! To the Palace!  
  
All of the guards: Toooo theeeee Paaalllaaaaceee! Well, sorry about the length, but that's just my style. Don't worry the fic is not short though.. It will go on for quite a few chapters. I just hope I can keep this up! Oh yea R&R plz! 


	2. Taking Back the Palace

Author's Note: Well, after some helpful advice from a reader I found that more explaining is required. Basically this is a "What if." that after eco was in the wells it was too late and the Metal Heads overran the city. I'm trying to fix a good plot into it. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'! So here it goes Chapter 2!  
  
Taking Back the Palace  
  
One of the three Grunts: Move it you worthless scum! Keira: How long have we been going this same direction, Jak? Jak: Well- Daxter: Well baby, we've been movin' this way for awhile. Keira: Oh Daxter. thank you. you're so much kinder than other people.  
  
Jak then eyed Daxter as Daxter looked up with a grin hoping to ease his upcoming pain. Jak then looked up at a large number of elves whom were grouped together by what his eyes could see a mere 12 Metal Heads. Jak could see 2 Stingers, 6 Grunts and 4 Gunners.  
  
Daxter: Now you see Jak we could take them were never really outnumbered. We are just trapped in our heads with CRAZY ideas that Metal Heads are INTELLIGENT!  
  
At that moment, one of the Grunts that Daxter and his pals were being guarded by said to the others: Get him! Daxter: Ummm. Jak why are these ugly things coming towards me? Jak: Cause they heard you that's why. Daxter: Heeeeelllp! Jak!  
  
After that a whole mess began, Daxter was nearly grabbed by the tail with the Grunt's teeth when Jak landed a deadly punch to the Grunt's face which sent him to the ground. But he was being closely watched so when he turned around the two other Grunts were closing in, but he dealt them both a spin kick before making a dash towards the trench underneath the bridges in the town and diving underneath a bridge before any Metal Head could see.  
  
Erol: Well, Baron Praxis we may not make it through this onslaught of Metal Heads, there must be at least over a score of the beasts. Baron: At least I will die knowing that I was not killed in vain. Now my guards, CHARGE!  
  
That's when the 20 guards, Erol and the Baron charged straight at the 35 Metal Heads. Baron Praxis was the first to reach the Metal Heads and was suddenly double teamed by 2 Grunts who pounced on him. The Baron fussed about trying to reach for his dagger and punching at the air around him trying to hit the two Grunts. Green drool dropped from the Grunts' mouths onto the Baron's face.  
  
Baron: Get off me you fowl creatures! Get off!  
  
Right after that the growling of both of the Metal Heads was silenced when a spear stabbed them both in the back. The Baron pushed them aside to see Erol. Erol: Come Praxis. I found this underneath some foliage growing on an old building. It will prove useful. Praxis then looked around to see some of his guards being flown into the air from a punch of a Grunt. Praxis: Alright, let's do this! Praxis then pulled out his dagger and cut a Stinger in half. In which he was then surrounded by 3 Grunts. Praxis: Diiiieeee! Praxis yelled before throwing his dagger into the Grunt's skull and clobbered the other and while doing so kicked out his left foot, which sent the Grunt numb. Erol: To the palace!!! Praxis: Tooooo theeee pallllaaaaceee! It was plain to see that there were nearly no guards left and Erol and Praxis decided to make a run for the palace. They dodged around coming Metal Heads who had heard the commotion. Erol: Don't worry Baron Praxis. I will die before you will. besides we're almost there. Before they knew it they had made it to the palace after nearly becoming Sam Fischers. The doors of the palace were no longer automatic and had to be manually opened by hand. But eventually they were able to accomplish the task and took refuge in the Baron's highest of chambers. Well, thanks for reading! Eventually more will come. hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


End file.
